The field of the invention is in the metal-gas battery art.
Metal-gas batteries (such as a nickel-hydrogen or silver-hydrogen) are well known. They are conventionally composed of a number of cells, either connected in series or parallel, contained in single cylindrical pressure vessel that encloses the individual electrochemical cells. In many of the prior art devices the reactant gas storage volume is outside of the geometric envelope of the cell stack. Typical prior art metal-gas batteries and battery cells are exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,317,349 to patentees W. E. Elliott et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,691 to patentees M. P. Strier et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,744 to patentees B. E. Tsenter et al.